First Child
by Black Knight 03
Summary: 5th story in the Fairytale Collection. Gordo and Miranda deal with the pregnancy and birth of their first child. [MG]
1. House Warming

It's the next story for the storyline that just won't end. I suggest reading the rest of the Fairy Tale Collection before reading this.

Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Everything else is mine.

A/N – _"Thoughts" _, This is set three years after Fairy Tale Aftermath and Kate's Prince Charming.

Chapter 1 – House Warming

Miranda stood on the deck of their brand new house and smiled as she slowly looked across the yard. After living the past three years in an apartment, they had bought their first home, in Hill Ridge. It was funny how all of them had wanted to get out of Hill Ridge and see the world but just a few years later they were all back, starting their own families.

They were currently having a house warming party with their friends. She quickly spotted Amy and Kate sitting on lawn chairs in the grass underneath the large oak tree that was in the far corner of the yard. She smiled a little as she saw Kate gently touch her pregnant belly. Kate and Ethan had been married a little bit over a year. In addition to Ethan adopting Caitlyn as his daughter, they were now expecting another child.

A few feet away was the grill were Ethan and now seven year old Caitlyn was talking with Larry and a now four year old Nick. As she watched the two men talk about something, she seemingly suddenly noticed how the two young children were growing up so fast. She then also noticed that one of the three children were missing.

_"Where's Sasha?"_ Miranda thought for a moment.

But she didn't have to look far, because just then she heard a large splash followed by an excited squeal. Looking over at the pool on the other side of the yard, she couldn't help but smile. Sasha was sitting on top of Gordo's shoulders as he thrashed around in the pool. The four-year-old girl was laughing hysterically as she clung to him to keep from falling off. Sasha had become very attached to her favorite uncle.

Suddenly, a baby crying caught her attention and looking over at the gate, Lizzie and Todd walked into the backyard. Lizzie was carrying their month old daughter, Rebecca Miranda Braden.

Miranda walked off the deck and walked with Lizzie towards the lawn chairs. "How's my god daughter?" Miranda cooed as she gently traced Rebecca's chin with a finger.

Lizzie snickered, "Fussy. She kept us up all night."

Sitting down, Amy and Kate joined in on the ooing and awing over the little baby.

Amy snickered as she had overheard Lizzie, "Try having twins." The whole group started laughing as they remembered the twins as little babies.

"I am so not looking forward to that again," Kate said as she rubbed her now five month pregnant stomach. "So Miranda when are we gonna have a little Gordo running around?" Kate teased her with a smile.

"That's a scary thought," Lizzie quickly added sarcastically.

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled. "We've talked about it but between the hours I'm putting in the shop with Lizzie gone and Gordo's being away filming, we just don't think we're ready. We want to be able to devote a lot of time and attention to our baby when we finally have one."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few months," Lizzie said with a grin.

Miranda was about to snap back but suddenly found herself being pulled up and slung over someone's shoulder. "What the!" she shouted. For a moment she was disoriented and she heard the other woman laughing at her.

As she was being carried towards the pool, she realized what was happening and thanked god for wearing her bathing suit underneath her tank top and jean shorts.

"David!" she yelled as they neared the pool. "Don't you dare throw me in!" Miranda roared at her husband.

But he didn't listen; reaching the edge, Gordo slipped her off his shoulder and into his arms, and then jumped into the pool with his arms wrapped around her.

Swimming back to the surface, Miranda was pissed and wanted revenge. Quickly spotting Gordo swimming in place a few feet away with a smug smile, she growled. "You're a dead man Gordon!" she shouted as she swam as fast as she could at him.

Gordo moved into the shallow end of the pool and prepared himself for Miranda's charge. As Sasha, Nick, and Caitlyn cheered from the edge, Miranda and Gordo wrestled in the water. After a few minutes, Miranda had jumped on his back and caused both of them to fall underwater. As they both came back up, Miranda grabbed Gordo's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Say it!" Miranda yelled. Gordo laughed and shook his head no, which caused Miranda to put more pressure on his arm and shoulder. "Say it!" Miranda said again, this time laughing.

"You're the Queen," Gordo shouted and Miranda let go.

"Damn right," Miranda said as she stripped to her bathing suit and hoped onto Gordo's back.

Lizzie snickered from the pool's edge. "Who needs kids when you have each other," she called to Miranda, who just stuck her tongue out at her.

That night after the party, Gordo had just showered and was walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Miranda sitting in an armchair by the window. She was leaning over in the chair, holding her stomach.

"Rand?" Gordo said softly as he knelt down in front of her and gently put his hands on her knees. "You ok?"

"Yea," Miranda said after taking a deep breath. "Just a stomach ache."

"Did I hurt you this afternoon?" he asked very concerned about his wife.

Miranda smiled a little at him, "You didn't do anything. I've just haven't been feeling well all week." Slowly sitting up, she ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm just coming down with a flu or somethin."

"Come here," Gordo said as he picked up his wife and they laid down on the bed together.

Miranda immediately snuggled into his side and Gordo protectively wrapped his arms around her. As he rubbed her back, Miranda slowly was lulled to sleep. For a brief while, he just laid there and watched her sleep.

_"I hope you're not sick,"_ he thought with a grimace. Aside from the obvious, Miranda was a grumpy sick person, she hated being stuck in bed and not being able to do even the most menial tasks. After gently kissing the top of her head, Gordo fell asleep too.

The next morning, Gordo was awoken to the sound of the toilet flushing. Reaching out, he felt the other side of the bed was empty. Slowly opening his eyes and sitting up, he slowly looked around, gathering his bearings. Rolling off the bed and onto his feet, he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Standing in the doorway, he found Miranda kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. Walking in, he knelt next to her and with one hand pulled her shoulder length

black hair out of the way of her mouth and face, and rubbed her back again.

When Miranda had finally finished, Gordo looked at her for a few minutes. "Rand, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Gordo, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I find you doubled over last night and the past few mornings you've been throwing up. We're going to the doctors."

Miranda glared at Gordo but this time, she was met with a determined Gordo. She could be the most stubborn person anyone had ever met but from a young age, Miranda had learned that Gordo could be just as stubborn, especially when he was concerned about her. Letting out a soft sigh, she nodded.

Gordo kissed her forehead, "Take a hot shower and I'll call Dr. Taylor."

With Gordo's help, she stood up. As Gordo walked out to make the call, Miranda took her pajamas off and turned the shower on. Just as she was about to get in, her stomach made a strange lurching motion and she gently held a hand over it, trying to calm it down. _"What is going on in there?"_


	2. Finding Out

Am I being too subtle about the plot? lol.

brie – No it hasn't. Miranda just thinks she's sick or coming down with something and Gordo is going with her opinion because its her body. Also, the "symptoms" have only just started to show up over the past few days. They're going to the doctor's because whatever is affecting Miranda (the baby) is not acting like a normal virus or cold would.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 2 – Finding Out

As Gordo sat in Dr. Taylor's waiting room, he nervously tapped his foot. Glancing at his watch for the hundredth time, _"What the hell is taking so long? Its been almost two hours."_ He quickly scanned the out of date magazines that littered the coffee table in the waiting room but most of them were either fashion or women's health magazines.

When he had called, Dr. Taylor had told them to come over at eight and she'd see Miranda first thing. It was now almost ten and Gordo was starting to get nervous. _"Could there be something wrong? If she was just sick, it wouldn't take two freakin hours to find out."_

As the door opened and a nurse walked out, Gordo felt his heart catch in his throat and he sat up straighter. There were a few other people in the waiting room so he wasn't sure if she was here for him.

"Mr. Gordon?" she called out.

Gordo immediately jumped to his feet. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled a little at his reaction, "This way please." She led him through the door and down the hall to Dr. Taylor's office.

Walking into the office, he saw Dr. Taylor sitting behind her desk and Miranda sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Gordo quickly made his way over to Miranda's side, "Rand?"

Miranda looked up at him with a smile. "Its ok Gordo. Sit down," she said motioning to the other chair. Gordo did as she said and then looked back and forth expectantly at both of them.

"Do you want to tell him?" Dr. Taylor asked Miranda.

"Yes." Miranda then turned to Gordo, "You know how I said yesterday, you didn't do anything?"

"Yea," Gordo said nervously.

"That wasn't completely true," she told him as she grinned a little as she watched his face pale.

"I'm sorry Rand. I didn't mean to hurt," Before he could ramble any more, Miranda shut him up with a kiss.

"I'm pregnant," she told him as she pulled back.

Gordo just sat there for a minute, stunned. "Pregnant?" his voice cracked. Miranda nodded at him and tried not to laugh. Gordo's lips slowly drew into a grin. "Wow."

Dr. Taylor smiled and then coughed to get the couple's attention. "My guess is you're about two to three weeks along. We'll get a better idea, after we run a few more tests on your next visit. But this would explain the morning sickness and the pains from over-exerting yourself. I want to see both of you in here sometime next week and congratulations."

Back at home, Gordo was making lunch and Miranda was sitting at the kitchen table, holding her stomach. A large smile on her face, _"I can't believe I'm gonna be a mommy."_

Gordo watched her for a few minutes with a smile as he made the sandwiches. "What are you going to do about the shop?" Gordo asked her.

"I should be able to work for a few more months"

"If you take it easy," Gordo warned her and Miranda gave him an irritated glare.

"By then Liz will be back. Plus, then Amy and Jen, the girls we just hired to help out in the store, can carry the bulk of the work for the store with Liz's help and I can concentrate on my designs."

Gordo nodded as he finished making two sandwiches and after putting them on the table, sat down in the chair next to her. "When are we gonna tell everyone?"

Miranda shrugged as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich. "We'll call our parents tonight and tell them to meet us at my family for dinner. I'm going out to lunch tomorrow with Liz and Amy, so I tell them then. We'll just have to call Kate and Ethan."

Gordo smiled as he watched Miranda once again touched her stomach. "When will we know what the baby is?"

"A few months, I think," she said after taking another bite of her sandwich. "You care?" she asked softly.

Gordo shook his head no. "Not really. I'd be happy either way."

Miranda smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. When Gordo laughed against her lips, she pulled back and looked at him. Gordo grinned, "Mustard."

With a smirk, Miranda glared at him. "Dork."

Standing in her parents' living room with her parents, Gordo's, and her sister Gabby all staring at them, Miranda felt incredibly nervous. Gordo reached out, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking over at him, he gave her a smile and she gave him a weak smile in return.

"Miranda?" Mrs. Sanchez asked, knowing something was up.

Miranda had thought up of hundred ways to tell them but she was claming up. "You're gonna be grandparents," she said very softly with a smile.

Mrs. Gordon gasped in surprise and her hand flew to her mouth. Mrs. Sanchez quickly stood up, a few tears starting to fall. "¿Mi bebé va a tener un bebé? My baby is gonna have a baby?"

Miranda, now crying too, nodded. Mrs. Sanchez quickly enveloped her daughter in a tight hug. Mrs. Gordon quickly got up and joined the hug.

Gordo stood off to the side where his father and Mr. Sanchez congratulated him.

Over dinner, Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. Sanchez went over all the things Miranda and Gordo would need and everything they'd give them. The Gordons were going

to give them Gordo's crib and a few other odds and ends and the Sanchez's were going to give them the changing table they had used for the girls. Whenever they found out the sex of the baby, the matching parent's grandparents would give them their old baby clothes.

After dinner and running through the list at least twenty times and telling Gabby she could baby-sit her brand new niece or nephew, an exhausted Miranda sat curled up in Gordo's lap as they sat in the over stuffed armchair in Gordo's office in their house.

Their new home had three large rooms downstairs, not including the kitchen and a downstairs half bathroom. One room was a living room, the other a family room, and the third room, Gordo had claimed as his office. The office had shelves filled with books along three of the walls and along with a desk and chair, and along the fourth wall was a large picture glass window. The office was furnished with a large desk, a small couch, and the over stuffed armchair.

"Anna Elizabeth Gordon," Miranda suddenly said aloud. "If it's a girl."

"How about Sara?" Gordo suggested.

Miranda frowned a little, "How are we gonna narrow it down. There are so many names I like."

Gordo chuckled softly and hugged her a little tighter. "Rand, who says we have to pick a name tonight? We got nine months."

Miranda sighed and rested her head against Gordo's chest. Slowly closing her eyes, she listened to Gordo's heartbeat. As she listened to the rhythmic beating, she started to fall asleep.

Gordo looked down at her with a smile. "Mommy's tired, so daddy is gonna take you two to bed." he whispered to the baby as he carefully stood up and cradled Miranda in his arms. Miranda heard him and a smile crept onto her lips as she fell asleep in his arms as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.


	3. Daddy

This story is going to be about as long as the other two were. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story, let me know. Keep in mind, this story is covering the pregnancy and right after the birth. I may not use them but you never know what may inspire an idea for another chapter or story.

the gifted one – Glad to see you're still around. I really like your story and have been dying for an update, especially after where you left off, lol. I hear ya about the computer, mine gets cranky too. To answer your question; I like Lalaine but I'd have to say I'm more of fan of the character (2nd favorite behind Gordo) and the show. With that said, I did like You Wish, both the movie and song, and think she is a pretty good actress.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 3 – Daddy

Gordo rolled over for what seemed like the twentieth time and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't, his mind just wouldn't stop working. It had been almost three months since they found out they were going to have a baby. At first he was ecstatic about it, he was going to be a dad. But as time went on and the more he thought about it, the more the idea of a baby scared him.

It wasn't necessarily having a baby, but more so the idea that he was going to be a dad that was really starting to sink in. He was going to be responsible for someone else's life.

Glancing at his nightstand, _"3:25 am."_ He groaned when he found out it was still early morning. Not being able to sleep, Gordo carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Miranda. _"No sense in us both being up."_

Pausing for a moment, he stood on the floor by his side of the bed and watched his wife sleep. Whenever he couldn't sleep, Gordo would often just roll over and watch her. At the moment she was asleep on her back, one arm by her side and her other lying across her chest. Gordo smiled a little as he looked at Miranda's stomach. _"I still can't get over the fact there's a little human being growing inside her."_

Reaching out and grabbing the blankets, he pulled them around her. As he did, he gently brushed her stomach. Lizzie, Kate, and obviously Amy had big stomachs during their pregnancies but at three months, Miranda had just started to really show. For some reason, that Gordo couldn't and really didn't want to understand, it secretly brought Miranda a little joy. _"There are some things men just shouldn't know,"_ he joked to himself.

Walking out of their bedroom, he quietly walked down the hall. The upstairs was shaped like a U. At one end was their bedroom, beginning the arch was an empty room they hadn't figure out what to do with, then a guestroom that would eventually be their second child's room if and when the time came, a bathroom, and finally at the other end was the baby's bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, he slowly looked around and laughed to himself. The only things in it at the moment were a crib, changing table and a dresser. He laughed softly as he remembered how Miranda had made him rearrange everything like twenty times. _"My back is still sore from hauling that stupid dresser back and forth. Something tells me that isn't the last time I moved that damn thing."_

As he stood looking around, the same worried feeling came back to him. _"Am I ready to be a father? Will we even get along? Hell, what if it's a girl?"_ Shaking his head, Gordo tried his best to get his brain to shut up. _"Come on David. You just gotta take it a day at a time. And so what if it's a girl, you'll love it just the same."_

Walking downstairs, he passed through the living room and into his office. Sitting at his desk, he rested his chin in his palms and looked at the stuff on his desk. There was his laptop in the center of the desk, some random papers, a few letters, and some other odds and ends scattered around. Eventually his gaze fell on a picture, it was of him and his parents when he had graduated from college. Picking it up, he looked at him and his father. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the picture.

They love each other of course and he took an avid interest in what Gordo did, like his movies, but they never really connected and it often frustrated both of them that they couldn't. They were intellectual equals and that's how they communicated, through big words. But when it came to emotions, they just couldn't connect. That was part of the reason why he kept his emotions buried inside and had a hard time expressing them. Sometimes it was a blessing to keep himself in check and not have anyone be able to read his emotions but other times, it felt like a curse.

That was what really scared him the most. He was often jealous of how Sam and Matt would relate to each other. While it was a bit different, he'd even settle for Lizzie and Sam or Miranda or Gaby and Edward.

Letting out a tired sigh, he put the picture back down and stood up. Walking over to his large picture window, he drew the blinds a little and looked up at the night sky. It was pretty clear out and he could see most of the stars, along with the quarter moon.

He desperately wanted to be able to connect with his child; Gordo wanted to have the emotional relationship with his son or daughter that he didn't have with his father. Raking a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there but he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and someone kissed the back of his neck. "You ok?" Miranda's tired voice whispered softly into his ear.

"Couldn't sleep," he said turning around and wrapping his arms around her. He could tell she was very tired but there was also a look of concern on her face as she looked at him.

Miranda looked deep into his eyes and frowned. "What's wrong David?" she asked as she pressed her forehead against his.

Gordo flinched a little when she used his real name; he knew Miranda wasn't going to letup until she knew what was bothering him. "I'm just a little worried about the baby," he said in an almost stage whisper.

Miranda titled her head back a little and continued to look into his eyes. "What about the baby?"

"I'm scared," Gordo said after being quiet for a few moments. He didn't want to admit it because he didn't want to be scared and he wasn't sure how Miranda would react if she knew how he felt. He mentally prepped himself for however Miranda would react.

Miranda stayed quiet for a few minutes but her gaze didn't wonder. "Scared?" she asked softly, keeping her voice steady.

He was a little surprised at how calm she was being. "Me and my dad love each other but there has always been a part of the relationship missing. I don't want to have the same relationship with my kid," he said telling her the truth.

"You won't," Miranda told him assuring.

"How do," he started to ask but Miranda interrupted him.

"Cause you're not the same man as your father. You're a lot a like, sure, but there are differences between the two of you. I know this cause one of the biggest differences is you've grown up with two female best friends," she then smirked, "Who I believe you've said have raging emotions." They both laughed a little and then Miranda continued, "You've also learned a lot from your other dads."

"Other dads?" Gordo asked confused.

Miranda just smiled and explained, "You're like the son my dad never had and Mr. McGuire thinks of you like a surrogate second son. You've absorbed a lot from all three men. You'll make mistakes, it's a given, you're only human but I'll be there as usual to clean them up."

Gordo smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Miranda nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a huge yawn. "Did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"Kinda. I missed you," she said in a bit of a whine. "I rolled over and nobody was there."

Gordo smiled as he could feel Miranda drifting back to sleep in his arms. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

As they walked back to their bedroom, Miranda took his hand and looked over at him. "You feelin better?"

"A little," he told her as he gave her hand a gently squeeze. "I'm still a little nervous but not as much. Thanks."

Lying down in their bed side by side, Miranda rolled over and gave Gordo a kiss. "Night daddy," she said with a smile.

As Miranda snuggled into Gordo, "Night mommy," he whispered to her as they fell back asleep.


	4. Practice

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 4 – Practice

Miranda sat at the kitchen table resting her head in her hands, trying to ignore the massive headache that was forming. _"What the hell was I thinking?"_

Larry and Amy had to go out of town for the day and Miranda had offered to have Gordo and her baby-sit. Gordo asked her if she had lost her mind but Miranda had told him it would be a good chance to get some real practice for their children.

Amy had warned her though, _"You sure you wanna do this? Just one can be a handful."_

Miranda snickered as she remembered her answer, _"I'm sure. It'll be two on two. Sasha's an angel and I can handle Nick."_

How wrong she had been. Nick was all over the place and he had antagonized Sasha to no end, causing her to throw an all morning tantrum. When they had gone grocery shopping, Nick had tipped over three displays and it was a miracle they didn't get kicked out.

She tried talking to them calmly, she tried bargaining, she even tried threatening them, but nothing seemed to work. The more frustrated Miranda got, the more uncontrollable they got.

Letting out a tired sigh, she folded her arms on the table and put her head down. The morning had completely zapped her, and adding in her pregnancy, her emotions were all over the place.

All she wanted to do was go to her bedroom, curl up in bed and just cry. But Amy and Larry wouldn't be back for a few more hours.

After a few minutes, Miranda pulled herself together the best she could, stood up and walked outside onto the deck. What she saw surprised her and brought a small smile to her lips.

Sasha was sitting underneath a tree with a book in her lap and reading out loud while Gordo stood a foot or so away from her. As he listened to her read, he was throwing a soft football to Nick who was running around the other end of the yard.

After catching the football, Gordo saw Miranda out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he smiled at her and Miranda gave him a small but sad smile back. Titling his head a little, he was curious as to what was wrong. After over twenty five years together, both friendship and romance, they could tell how the other was feeling through very simple body language.

Miranda watched as Gordo said something to Sasha, who looked up at him and then over at Miranda before nodding. Sasha closed her book, stood up, and ran over to her.

"Want me to read you a story Aunt Rand?" Sasha asked with a smile as she stood in front of Miranda.

Miranda couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. When she wasn't screaming her head off or crying, she was actually pretty sweet. "Sure Sasha."

Sasha smile widened as Miranda sat down on one of the deckchairs and she dragged another one next to Miranda's and climbed up on it.

A little bit later, Gordo came over, carrying an exhausted Nick on his back. As Sasha was on her third read through of her book, Miranda felt something and jumped a little in her seat in surprise.

Sasha stopped reading and Gordo put Nick down. Kneeling in front of Miranda, "What's wrong?"

Miranda stayed quiet for a moment, a little stunned. "I think the baby just kicked," she said softly. Grinning as she felt the baby kick again, Miranda quickly took Gordo's hand and placed it over her stomach.

She smiled as Gordo's eyes went wide as he felt it. "Wow," Gordo said in a whisper.

"My turn," Sasha said slipping out of the chair and stood next to Miranda. Miranda let go of Gordo and took Sasha's hand.

Later that afternoon, Miranda was lying on the couch, trying her best to rest. She was exhausted but she couldn't, or more like wouldn't, let herself just relax and nap. Around her, Sasha was curled up asleep in a little ball on an armchair and Nick was asleep sprawled out on the floor. Gordo walked over to Miranda, picked up her legs and sat down while resting her legs on his lap.

Gently rubbing her feet, he looked up at her. "You ok Mir?"

"How did you get them under control?"

Gordo smirked, "You just gotta understand them. Nick is really active and doesn't like to stay still for very long. When he's been cooped up for so long, he's gonna act up. Of course his first target is gonna be his sister. Sasha, she's just quiet and just wants some attention."

He started to gently rub her calves. "You sure you're ok?"

Miranda tried hard to keep herself together. "Yea. You know, raging emotions and exhaustion don't really mix."

"When's our next doctor's appointment?"

"Thursday at four. Dr. Taylor says we can know the sex of the baby."

Gordo looked at her, "Do we want to know?"

Miranda shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'd like to know but there's something about being surprised. We both agreed we don't care, so why not wait," Gordo said.

Miranda nodded, "So we wait." Letting out a large yawn, Miranda fought to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep," Gordo urged her with a grin. Miranda laid her head back, closed her eyes, and within seconds, was fast asleep.

Almost an hour later, Gordo was in the kitchen cleaning up when someone knocked. Walking to the door, he opened it to reveal Amy and Larry.

"So how were the twin terrors?" Amy asked sarcastically as they walked inside.

"I think they ran Miranda a little ragged but once she got the hang of it, it really went well."

Amy looked at him with a sarcastic smile, "No problems?"

"I never said that," Gordo said with a small laugh, "I don't think we're gonna be allowed in the grocery store for awhile."

Amy shook her head while Larry laughed. "You should've tried to go out with them when they were babies," Larry joked.

As Larry and Amy each picked up a child, Gordo helped them pack everything into their van.

"Tell Miranda thanks, we needed a day alone," Amy told him from the passenger seat.

"No prob."

Just as they were about to pull away, Sasha woke up a little bit. "Bye Uncle Gordo," she called softly from the back seat.

Gordo grinned, "Bye Sasha," he said back as they pulled away.

Walking back inside, he stood for a few minutes next to the couch. With a small smile, he bent down and kissed Miranda's forehead before going back to cleaning up the house.


	5. Tired Of Being Pregnant

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 5 – Tired Of Being Pregnant

Miranda sat at her desk in the office at the back of the shop trying to focus on her latest design. Between the baby being restless and her own attention constantly wondering, she just wanted to go home. Slamming her pencil down on her drawing board, she sat up and felt her back snap. Turning a little side to side, she tried to get her back to loosen up. After rubbing her eyes, she glanced up at the clock and decided to call it a day.

As she stood up and started to put away her drawing supplies, she heard a little baby giggle.

Looking over near Lizzie's desk, she saw five-month-old Rebecca sitting in her playpen talking gibberish and watching Miranda with a smile. With their new staff working in the store, Miranda and Lizzie spent most of their time in the office working on designs and creations. So instead of dealing with daycare or babysitters, they decided to put a playpen in the office so they could have their babies with them while they worked. Plus, it was a nice distraction during the day.

"Hey cutie," Miranda said as she walked over and gently stroked the baby's head. The baby giggled again and reached out for the bracelet that was on Miranda's wrist. "Sorry honey, that's not a toy." she said pulling her hand back. With her other hand, she reached into the playpen and grabbing a stuffed tiger, handed it to Rebecca. She giggled as she clutched the stuffed animal to herself, Miranda smiled as she watched her.

Hearing the door open, they both looked over and saw Lizzie walk in. Turning, Rebecca reached her arms up at her mom.

Lizzie smiled as she picked up her daughter. "Hi Becky," she said to her. Rebecca nestled into her mother's arms and still clutching her stuffed tiger, closed her eyes.

Setting her daughter into a comfortable position, she looked at Miranda, "You calling it a day?"

"Yea. My back is killing me," Miranda said as she gently rubbed her lower back.

"Why don't you take some time off? I can handle the stuff back here and you can work from home," Lizzie offered.

Miranda snickered, "I would but I'd be bouncing off the walls all alone." They both started laughing.

"What's Gordo doing?" Lizzie asked as she adjusted Becky in her arms.

"He's got a few more commercial shoots and a project with Larry to finish. Afterwards he's gonna take the final month off and then he's gonna work a reduced schedule when the baby is born."

"Must be nice having him around. Todd is constantly working."

Miranda smirked. "Please. He's constantly mothering me and won't let me lift a finger to do anything. You know how obsessed he becomes about stuff." As they both laughed again, Miranda grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she headed out. "Bye Becky."

As Miranda walked into her home, she instantly dropped her bag by the front door and walked upstairs. Quickly changing into a pair of baggy sweats, she headed back downstairs to the kitchen. She was tired of having Gordo do everything and was going to surprise him by making dinner.

As she walked through the kitchen, the phone rang. Picking it up, "Hello?"

"Miranda, its Ethan."

"Hey Ethan, what's up?"

"Kate had the baby."

Miranda's mouth dropped for a moment and then broke into a huge smile. "Oohh. What she have?"

"It's a girl, Amanda."

"That's great Ethan. How's Kate?"

"Tired but happy. She'd been in labor since last night," Ethan told her.

Miranda winced a little, as the image of being in labor for a couple of hours flashed through her mind. Pushing it aside, "How's Caitlyn like being a big sister?" she asked.

Ethan chuckled, "She's not exactly thrilled with having to share our attention but I think she likes the idea of having a little sister."

"When can we see them?" Miranda asked. She wanted to see how Kate and the new baby were doing.

"If everything is ok, we'll be taking her home at the end of the week. Just call, I'm sure Kate would love to see you. I gotta get back, talk to ya soon."

"Sure Ethan. Bye."

"Bye Miranda."

As she hung up, Gordo came home. Walking into the kitchen, he found her gently rubbing her stomach.

"Hey baby." he said gently kissing her cheek. "What's up?" Gordo asked her a little concerned.

Miranda looked up at him with a small smile. "Kate had her baby."

"Oh?"

"A girl, Amanda," Miranda told him.

Gordo smiled and then studied her for a moment. "Jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

Miranda looked at him for a minute, a little surprised. "A little," she finally said, "I'm just tired of being pregnant."

Gordo wrapped her in a hug, "It's only four more months," he said into her ear.

Miranda closed her eyes and rested her head against Gordo's shoulder. Being with Gordo like this made her feel a little better but she was still a little jealous of her friends who now had babies and she was still stuck with a big stomach.

Sighing, she disentangled herself from Gordo's arms and walked to the refrigerator. "Hungry?" Gordo asked her as he watched her.

"Yea. I was thinking of making pasta," Miranda said as she rummaged through the refrigerator.

"I'll make it, go sit down and watch tv," Gordo suggested as he walked towards her and the fridge.

Miranda whirled around on him and glared at him. "Enough! Stop treating me like an invalid. I know I have to take it easy and I can't do everything that I normally do but I'm not gonna be over exerting myself making dinner," she said as she poked him in the chest. "So back off," Miranda warned him in a low tone.

"I know you can," Gordo said as he held up his hands defensively. "I'm just worried about you and the baby that's all."

Letting out a small sigh, Miranda's face softened, "I know." She then leaned forward and kissed Gordo's forehead. "I appreciate it, to a point. But you gotta stop smothering me."

"I'll try," Gordo said.

Miranda smirked. "Good. Now you go and watch tv and stay out of my way while I make dinner," Gordo chuckled and gave her a small kiss before walking away.


	6. Hitting The Wall

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 6 – Hitting The Wall

Miranda laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was but knew it was early morning. Next to her, she could hear Gordo's rhythmic breathing as he slept.

She was tired but she couldn't sleep. Now that she was eight and half months pregnant, she was under her doctor's orders to take it easy. Lizzie had kicked her out of the store, telling her to rest and forget about work.

She was restless; all this taking it easy, was driving her nuts. She had practically cleaned the entire house before Gordo stopped her, telling her to rest. _"The next person who tells me to rest is going to die,"_ she snarled to herself.

Giving up on trying to sleep, Miranda slowly sat up and tried to get out of bed. "Damned beach whale," she muttered under her breath as she finally struggled to her feet.

After carefully navigating the stairs, Miranda walked into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, she rummaged through it for a moment. She quickly found the gallon of chocolate ice cream that she was craving. As usual, the baby was awake and hungry.

Putting the ice cream on the counter, with one hand she popped the lid and with the other, fished out a spoon from a drawer. Scooping up a huge spoonful, she put it in her mouth and instantly felt the sugar rush, plus an ice cream headache.

Walking towards the kitchen table, she continued to eat the ice cream. Passing one of the glass doors that lead outside, she caught her reflection in the glass and paused for a moment.

Starring at it for a moment, she started to get upset. _"I'm huge,"_ she said to herself. Looking at her reflection again and seeing the spoon hanging from her mouth, she stabbed it hard into the ice cream and threw the container onto the counter across the kitchen. "I am so sick of this!" she yelled out loud. _"I'm not ready to be a mother! I can barely take care of myself."_

Roughly pulling out on of the table chairs, she plopped down on it. Folding her arms in front of her, Miranda put her head down and just stared crying. "_I can't take it anymore. I feel like a beached whale. I can't sleep, these damn cravings are driving me insane and giving me an upset stomach."_

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but suddenly she felt a hand gently stroke her hair.

"Rand?" Gordo asked softly, with a little concern. He had heard noises from downstairs and rolled over in bed to find no one there. Then hearing Miranda yell, he practically jumped out of bed and made his way downstairs. He found her with her head down on the table crying. He knew the pregnancy was wearing on her and making it difficult for her to get any kind of regular sleep. He quickly grabbed a mug and filling it with water, nuked it. When it was ready, he tipped a tea bag into at and brought it over to the table for her. Gordo hoped the tea would help her relax and maybe lull her to sleep.

Miranda slowly picked up her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was surprised to find the tea in front of her. A sad smile tugged her lips as she took the cup. "_What did I do to deserve him?"_

Gordo pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. As she took a sip of the tea, Gordo studied her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached and gently massaged the back of her neck.

"Nothing," Miranda lied.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Come on Rand. I know you. You were there when I was scarred. Let me in."

She didn't say anything, just finished her tea. Gordo shook his head, knowing she was being stubborn. "Damn it Miranda, I know something is bothering you."

Miranda just let out a tired sigh; standing up, she walked over to the sink and put the cup in the basin. Gordo got up and followed her. Standing behind her, "Fine, if you're not gonna talk then at least come back to bed and relax…"

Before he could continue, Miranda had spun around fast and slugged him in the mouth.

As Gordo staggered back a few steps, Miranda's eyes went wide as she realized what she just did.

Slowly walking up to him on the verge of tears, she gently reaching out and touched the corner of his mouth where she had hit him. "I'm so sorry David. I…I," she couldn't continue as the tears just started flowing. Gordo immediately wrapped her in a tight bear hug.

After a few minutes, Miranda stopped and rested her head against him. "Rand?" Gordo whispered to her.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a mom," she wined softly against his shoulder.

"It's a little late," Gordo said sarcastically, trying to lightened the mood a little. Miranda looked up at him with a mix of sadness and irritation. He cringed a little when he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, "Sorry."

Gordo lead them into the living room and onto the couch. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be a horrible mother," she said as she sat down next to him.

Arching an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" he asked her.

"You saw how I was with Nick and Sasha," Miranda wined as she rested her forehead in her palms. The day they had babysat the twins kept replaying in her head like a nightmare.

"You were fine," Gordo said trying to reassure her.

"No I wasn't," Miranda yelled in frustration. "You were fine. I couldn't get them to behave all morning and you spend five minutes with them and they're like perfect angles."

Gordo tried not to laugh at her. "Come on Rand. Sasha adores me and you just gotta keep Nick active. We're gonna have a completely different relationship with our baby."

"How do you know?" Miranda asked as she wiped her eyes.

"This is me we're talking about," Gordo said sarcastically and got a tired laugh from Miranda. Smiling he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Seriously, its gonna be different cause its gonna be our baby. You're not gonna be Aunt Miranda, you're gonna be Mommy."

Gordo watched a small smile tug at her lips. "You feelin better?" he asked as he softly ran his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. Taking in a deep ragged breath, Miranda let it out slowly and nodded.

Helping her up to her feet, they walked into the kitchen and cleaned it up a little. Finishing, Gordo looked at her for a moment and smiled. He knew Miranda's greatest fault was her self-image. No matter how many times Gordo told her she looked beautiful, she always had trouble really believing him.

Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against her's. "Wanna know something else?"

"What?" she asked him, feeling a little better.

"Even being eight and half months pregnant, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

Miranda smirked at him, knowing he was full of it, but still appreciated the compliment. Taking his hand, "Thanks Gordo," she said before kissing him.

"You did the same thing for me. Just remember, we're in this together," he told her as they walked back upstairs. "But please, stop hitting me." he added jokingly.

Miranda snickered and kissed his lip, "Deal."

As they laid back down on the bed, Miranda could feel exhaustion catch up to her. The last thing she remembered was Gordo pulling the covers up over them and then him gently kissing her cheek before everything went black and she fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Its Time

Abuhin, JoJoLookAlike1220, RTds9 – Thanks for the reviews. When I didn't get anything for Ch 5, I started wondering if I was beating a dead horse. I'm glad to know that people are still liking this story.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 7 – Its Time

It was shortly after two in the morning and Miranda had just fallen asleep when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. Groaning, she rubbed her stomach and rolled onto her side. She didn't give the pain much attention at first because the baby had been craving some strange foods lately and Miranda just figured it was a little indigestion. _"Damn hot peppers."_

A few minutes later, the pain returned and it finally fully woke Miranda up. Lying there, _"I can't wait till I'm eating normal food again,"_ she whined to herself as she rubbed her stomach, trying to calm it down. Glancing at the clock, she rolled her eyes as she saw it was still early morning.

When, her stomach had finally settled down, Miranda slowly drifted back to sleep. Suddenly, the pain hit again and this time a little worse. Hissing in pain, she sat up holding her stomach. "David," she said softly through clenched teeth. Glancing at the clock again, the third attack seemed to come about ten minutes after the second one.

As another wave of a pain hit, she reached out to wake Gordo but unintentionally ended up slapping him in the face. "Gordo!" she snarled in pain.

"Ow!" Gordo said and slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his face. "I thought we agreed you'd stop hitting me."

"It hurts," was all she said.

Gordo immediately went into over protective mode. "Contractions?"

Miranda nodded as she started taking deep breaths. Jumping out of bed, Gordo grabbed the phone by the bed. As he threw on a pair of wind pants and a buttoned shirt, he dialed Dr. Taylor's number. After a brief conversation, Dr. Taylor told him to go to the hospital and she would meet them there. Hanging up, he quickly threw on a pair of socks and sneakers.

After helping Miranda out of bed, he quickly went to her closet and got her over-night bag. As he was helping her downstairs, Gordo was trying his best to keep himself together but inside he was a nervous wreck. It was like a thousand thoughts were running threw his brain at once. He had no idea how he was staying so calm or how he knew what he was supposed to do.

Because it was late at night and there was barely any traffic, they made it to the hospital in record time. Plus, it helped that Gordo had broken almost every traffic law en route to the hospital.

After checking in, Dr. Taylor checked in on Miranda and told them they still had sometime before Miranda would actually give birth. She brought them to Miranda's room and told them she would check back on them in a few minutes.

Gordo tried his best to comfort Miranda but she was getting frustrated and tired, and she started snapping at him.

_"Could be a little while longer,"_ Miranda grumbled to herself as she remembered what Dr. Taylor had told her. Hissing as another wave of pain hit her, she crushed Gordo's hand that she was holding. She glared at him, looking like she wanted to rip his head off. "You ever touch me again, I'll snap you in two," she growled at him.

Rubbing his hand and giving her a false smile. Gordo wasn't sure if she was serious or not, he only knew that he really didn't want to find out.

Roughly about mid-morning, Mrs. Sanchez was pacing around the waiting room. During a break, Gordo had called both sets of parents and told them that Miranda was in labor.

Mr. Sanchez sat in one of the chairs watching her. Shifting a little, he tried not to wake a sleeping Gabby who's head was leaning against his shoulder. "Honey sit down. You're gonna wear yourself out."

"Eduardo. She's having a baby, I am not going to relax until I know they're alright," Mrs. Sanchez snapped at her husband and continued her pacing. _"She's been in there for hours. I hope everything is alright."_

Mrs. Gordon sat nearby, equally as nervous but sitting quietly in a chair. A few minutes later, Mr. Gordon walked back in carrying four coffees. After he handed some coffee to his in-laws, he walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. "Any word?" he asked her and Mrs. Gordon shook her head no.

As Mrs. Sanchez continued to pace and the rest sat around impatiently waiting for a little while longer until they heard the swinging doors open. Everyone looked up and seeing Gordo walk through, the four who had been sitting jumped to their feet.

Mrs. Gordon watched her son walk into the waiting room, "David?"

At first Gordo kept his face blank and watched in amusement how agitated they were getting. Finally breaking into a huge grin, "It's a boy," he told them.

Both grandmothers shouted in joy and hugged each other as Mr. Gordon and Mr. Sanchez congratulated Gordo.

"What's his name?" Gabby asked.

"Jason Mathew Gordon."

"Can we see them?" Mrs. Sanchez asked after giving Gordo a fierce hug.

"In a little bit. They're cleaning up the baby a little and running a few tests and Miranda needs a few to rest. The nurse will come get you in about an hour or so. I gotta get back," Gordo said.

"Go. We'll take care of everything," Mrs. Gordon told her son.

The new grandmothers looked at each other with huge grins. "We have to call Jo," Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Of course," Mrs. Gordon told her. When Lizzie and Todd had had Rebecca, Mrs. McGuire good naturally rubbed in the fact she was a grandmother now.

An hour later, the family was surrounding Miranda's hospital bed as she cradled Jason in her arms.

"He adorable," Mrs. Sanchez cooed as she kissed her own daughter's forehead and stroked her head.

Mrs. Gordon chuckled, "He looks like his father," Everyone laughed as Gordo looked at his mother.

"I so wanna baby-sit my little nephew," Gabby told her big sister.

"Maybe when he's a little older," Miranda told her as she adjusted the blanket Jason was wrapped in.

After everyone had left, an exhausted Miranda had fallen asleep for the rest of the morning. Stirring a few hours later, she heard Gordo chuckling. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head and saw Gordo sitting in a chair next to her bed cradling Jason.

She grinned as she heard Gordo talking softly to their son. Miranda just laid there quietly watching them for a little while.

Gordo, feeling someone watching him, glanced at her and seeing she was awake, smiled at her. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Tired and hungry," Miranda smiled as Gordo laughed at her comment.

After Gordo carefully transferred Jason into Miranda's arms, he stretched a little. "I'll go see if I can find some food for you," he said after giving her a small kiss.

Miranda watched Gordo walk out and then looked down at the baby in her arms. The little baby cooed up at his mother and she couldn't help but smile. As Jason let out a yawn, Miranda settled him in the crook of her arm and watched him fall asleep.

_"Its weird. This little boy grew inside me and now here he is in my arms,"_ Miranda gently wrapped the blanket a little tighter around Jason. She was amazed as she felt a motherly instinct just naturally kick in. Carefully leaning forward, she gently kissed the top of his head and just sat there watching over him as he slept. _"Sleep tight little prince."_

A/N 2 – I have an idea for a 6th story, it would be the last story for the Fairytale Collection, but I don't know if I should write it. It'll depend on the reaction I get for this and the final chapter. I want to make sure that people want to read it and I'm not just trying to drag this series out. It would focus on Jason and one of the three girls; Sasha Tudgeman, Rebecca Braden (Lizzie's daughter), or Amanda Craft. I have ideas for all three girls but I'd like some input on which girl I should use. Basically, in your review tell me if you want me to do a 6th story and who you'd like to see be the female lead.


	8. Father And Son

tormented soul and supergirljen – Thanks for editing, beta, and your help on this story.

All the reviewers – Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I'm glad to see people are still enjoying this storyline.

JoJoLookAlike1220 – I read your story, its not bad. I saw in your reviews, Jersey Princess offered to help you out, I'd suggest you take her offer. If you still need some help or whatever, just ask.

As for the 6th FC story couple, so far, Sasha and Amanda have one vote and Rebecca has two votes. Thanks for the input.

A/N – "Thoughts"

Chapter 8 – Father And Son

It had been a few months since Jason was born and Miranda was wearing herself out taking care of him. She was so convinced that she was the only one who could care for him, that she had to do everything and because of that she was driving herself into the ground. Plus, the past month, Gordo had gone back to work full time, so the majority of Miranda's contact was with a four-month-old baby.

Gordo had finally convinced Miranda to spend a Saturday out of the house without the baby. Lizzie, Kate, and Amy were taking her out to lunch and then shopping for a few hours. In the meantime, Gordo was going to take care of Jason.

Gordo sat at his desk in his office, working on his latest screenplay. Taking a break, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. Hearing a noise, Gordo looked off to the side and grinned.

Jason was sitting up in his playpen holding a small plastic ball. As he threw it against the side of the playpen, he laughed as the ball would roll back to him. Gordo had set the playpen up in his office so he could keep an eye on Jason as he worked.

Standing up from his desk, Gordo walked towards the playpen. Seeing his father, Jason immediately stuck his arms out at him and wiggled his fingers. Gordo grinned and picked him up. "Hey little guy," he said as he settled him against his shoulder. "Enjoy you nap?" Jason started talking excitedly in gibberish and grabbing at Gordo's hair.

Letting out a small laugh, he walked out of his office and into the kitchen. "Hungry?" Gordo asked as he grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge and started to warm it up. "Who am I kidding? You're our son, you'll always be hungry," he teased as he tickled his son's stomach.

As they waited for the bottle to warm up, Gordo started walking around the kitchen and living room. "We're gonna go see Rebecca and Amanda tomorrow," Gordo told him.

When Jason let out a happy squeal, Gordo laughed. "Yea, you're happy now. Just wait a few years," he told him sarcastically.

Walking back into the kitchen, Gordo grabbed the bottle and walked back into the living room. Settling into one of the armchairs, he started feeding Jason.

"I'm gonna give you a little heads up kid. Becky and Amanda will more than likely be your best friends. Having best friends that are girls isn't easy. It isn't horrible but it takes a lot of patience. You're not gonna understand each other a lot. You'll see things very differently and they'll confuse you to no end, but no matter what, you'll always stand by each other."

Gordo smiled as he remembered growing up with Lizzie and Miranda. "Me and your Aunt Lizzie knew each other since birth and we were about three when we

met your mom. From the moment we met, your mom and I would constantly bicker at each other about everything," he told his son with a laugh. "You'll prolly fight with your girls a lot more cause you got some of your mom's fiery temper in you."

"I've never met anyone as stubborn or strong willed as your mother. She's constantly challenging me to do better," Gordo said more aloud than to Jason. He looked down at Jason, who was still feeding, and grinned, "But that's why I love her."

Gently repositioning him, Gordo snickered a little. "Speaking of love, I'll let you in on something else. Something that will make you lay awake late at night and drive you absolutely crazy. You will fall for one of them, hard. And if you're anything like your father, you'll end up falling for both of them. You may just stay friends with both of them but you'll fall for them, trust me. As a guy, you'll at the very least be attracted to them and I can't blame you," he told him with a smirk, "Have you seen their mothers?" Gordo joked with a grin and Jason grinned back at him.

As Jason finished the bottle, Gordo put it down on the floor next to the chair. "But seriously, they'll constantly whine to you about how their crushes never notice them or use you as their shoulder to cry on when something upsets them, but you just gotta take it all in stride. Cause one day, after banging your head against a wall for years, they'll open their eyes and one of them, maybe both, will see you like you see her."

Before Gordo could continue, a familiar voice from the kitchen interrupted him. "And what exactly are you telling my son?" Miranda asked sarcastically with a smirk.

Gordo looked over and grinned at her and saw Lizzie standing behind her. "Just letting him know of the headache he's in for with having two girls as his best friends," he told them with a wry grin.

Lizzie snickered and turned to Miranda, "Then maybe we should tell Amanda and Becky the joys of having a boy as a best friend."

"Haha," Gordo responded. He looked down at Jason in his arms, "See what I mean." Jason just giggled back at his father.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she walked over. "Hey handsome," she said to Jason as she took him out of Gordo's arms and into her own. "Is daddy whining again?" she asked as she looked at Gordo with a smirk.

Grabbing the bottle, Gordo stuck his tongue out at her and walked to the sink. "You enjoy your day out with the girls?" Gordo asked his wife as she followed him, carrying their son, into the kitchen.

"Yea. I defiantly needed a day out," Miranda said as she kissed Jason's head. "But I missed my little boy," she said as she tickled him making him squeal in laughter.

Turning to face Jason, Gordo grinned at him. "This is what I was talking about never understanding them. How can anyone have so much fun shopping? Be warned, you'll be spending a lot of time at that dreaded place they call the mall," he joked.

Miranda glared at him, "You're lucky I have Jase in my arms." She then gave him an evil grin, "Lizzie." As Miranda said her name, Lizzie slapped Gordo upside the head for Miranda cause of his comment. "Thank you."

Lizzie grinned at her, "No problem."

Rubbing the back of his head, he rolled his eyes. "Get out while you still can," Gordo said to Jason as everyone started laughing.

That night, after putting Jason to bed for the night, or for at least the next couple of hours, Gordo walked into the bedroom.

He smiled as he saw Miranda lying under the covers with a far away look on her face. To him, the pregnancy only made her more beautiful. While she was still trying to lose the weight she had gained, in Gordo's opinion, the weight was in all the right places and only accented her curves more.

Slipping into bed, he snuggled up next to her, "Penny for you thoughts," he whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you could do it over, would you change anything?" Miranda asked as she rolled over so she was facing him.

Gordo arched an eyebrow, "This about this afternoon?"

She just shrugged. "Kinda. I don't know. I've just been thinking about something, the same thing you said earlier to Jason. I can really see Jason falling for one of them. It got me thinking about us, best friends falling in love, and I just want to know if you would change anything."

Smiling, Gordo leaned in and kissed her. "No."

Miranda gave him a skeptical look, "Nothing?"

"Well," Gordo said with a smirk, "I would've decked Ryan the first time I saw him instead of waiting."

"I'm serious," Miranda said trying not to smile at him.

"I am serious. I'm extremely happy with how things ended up," Gordo told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. "What about you?"

"Aside from wishing I realized I loved you earlier, no. I'm happy with how things turned out too," Miranda said as she closed her eyes and buried her face against Gordo's neck.

Gordo reached over and shut the light off. Settling back, he wrapped his arms back around Miranda and laid there for a few minutes. With a smile, he fell asleep with his queen in his arms.


End file.
